headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Team Angel
Category:ArticlesCategory:Organizations | image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Buffyverse | type = | status = | leaders = Angel | members = Angel; Allen Doyle; Cordelia Chase; Wesley Wyndam-Pryce; Charles Gunn; Winifred Burkle; Lorne; Connor; Illyria | allies = Buffy Summers; Faith Lehane; Gwen Raiden; Kate Lockley; Nina Ash; Darla; Powers That Be; Betta George | enemies = Demons; Vampires; Circle of the Black Thorn; Wolfram & Hart; Jasmine; Lindsey McDonald | 1st appearance = "City of..." }} Team Angel is an unofficial nomenclature associated with a coalition of individuals featured in the "Buffyverse" mythos. They are associated with the character of Angel and form the backbone of his supporting cast. History Team Angel started out as just a three-person crew which served as the founders of the private investigations firm, Angel Investigations. Although Angel served as the leader of this business, the structure and function of the group actually originated with Cordelia Chase. At its inception, the half-demon Allen Francis Doyle was also attached to this group. Based out of Los Angeles, California, the team investigated crimes and mysteries related to the supernatural. In short order, they began to discover how most of the instances could be tracked back to a demonic corporate law firm - Wolfram & Hart. When Allen Doyle died, former Watcher Wesley Wyndam-Pryce joined Angel Investigations. The group continued to fight various supernatural threats, while saving innocent lives in the process. They encountered a street vigilante named Charles Gunn, who was an adversary to them at first, but soon became one of Angel's most trusted allies and a core member of the team. Others who joined the group included the demon Lorne, quirky scientist Winifred Burkle and Angel's own son, Connor. After battling up against the forces of Wolfram & Hart for a few years, a truce was established. Team Angel was absorbed into the ranks of the firm with Angel being placed as the C.E.O. of Wolfram & Hart's L.A. office. Angel felt that this provided them with the resources and opportunity to combat the adversary from within. The Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart paved the way for the resurrection of one of Angel's old "frenemies" - a recently destroyed vampire with a soul named Spike. Originally resurrected as an intangible ghost, Spike eventually regained his corporeal form and became one of Angel's field operatives. Continued machinations on the part of Wolfram & Hart led to the death of Winifred Burkle when she was possessed by the essence of a higher being named Illyria. Although Fred was gone, the members of Team Angel struggled to keep her memory alive by helping Illyria adapt to this new world. Following the Apocalypse, which came about as a result of the Circle of the Black Thorn, members of Team Angel parted company for a bit, with one of their number - Wesley Wyndam-Pryce - being killed at the onset of the battle. Through varying circumstances, they each found themselves tracking back into each other's lives. Notes & Trivia * The Buffy the Vampire Slayer counterpart to Team Angel are the Scoobies, or, the "Scooby Gang". * Originally headquartered at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, but transferred to the Wolfram & Hart corporate office after being absorbed into the firm. Members * Allen Francis Doyle * Angel * Charles Gunn * Connor * Cordelia Chase * Illyria * Lorne * Spike * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * Winifred Burkle * Betta George See also References